Christmas Presents
by rubberglue
Summary: There's a party, a pretend relationship, a relationship full of drama and Gwen somehow all mixed up in it. Fluff, fluff and more fluff.


A/N: Another Christmas fic (but complete this time)! This is just pure, unadulterated fluff, so beware.

* * *

The ballroom is decked to the nines, a large Christmas tree dominating the room. People dressed in expensive dresses, dripping with jewellery that would probably cost a year of her wages at least. Her hands nervously smooth her dress down, her dress that she bought from a charity shop. In the dim light of the cluttered charity shop, the dress looked gorgeous but now, under the glittering chandeliers, she is starkly aware that she is painfully underdressed. She takes a step further into the corner she's been hiding in ever since she stepped into the mansion, wondering where on earth Merlin is.

"Are you having as awful a time as I am?"

Dragged from her thoughts, Gwen looks up to her left to see a tall, blonde man next to her. His eyes are focused on the partying crowd. His jaw is strong, his nose sharp and his eyes the brightest blue she's ever seen. He's gorgeous. Definitely not the type who would be interested in her.

When she fails to answer, he looks at her with those eyes. A shiver of excitement runs through her body. His clothes and his bearing tell her that he belongs to the people here.

"You don't talk to strangers?" His lips curl into a smile and his eyes bore into hers.

"My mother always said not to." She hits herself mentally after she says that. She sounds as awkward as she feels, not at all suited to seducing fit, well-dressed men. Not that she's ever been good at that. She sighs.

He reaches out a hand. "I'm Arthur."

"I'm Gwen," she says and takes his hand. His grip is warm and confident and she's convinced her hand is like a damp fish in his. She waits for him to make an excuse and rejoin the party. Instead he smiles.

"Well then. We're not strangers anymore. Can I get you a drink?"

"A red wine please."

He disappears into the crowd. Her eyes follow him, admiring the way he walks. He turns back, then smiles at her and she hopes he doesn't notice her blush.

"There you are!" Merlin walks up to her with a grimace, his tie haphazardly knotted and his shirt crumpled. "Over the top, isn't it?"

"Definitely. Where have you been? I thought I was supposed to be your date!" Merlin looks away and Gwen is certain she can see a blush on his cheeks. "You didn't!"

"He talked to me first."

"You said I had to come to this party with you because you wanted to show Gwaine you were over him! Then you went off and – oh my god, you two had sex."

"Shh!" Merlin waves his arms comically. "Look, he seduced me."

Her eyes widen. "Are you two back together again?"

Before Merlin can answer, Arthur returns. "Merlin. You know Gwen?"

"She's my date," Merlin says as he slips his arm around her. "Gwen, have you met my boss? Arthur Pendragon."

"We met just a moment ago, while you were busy," Gwen says between gritted teeth, unsure if she's annoyed that Merlin left her alone for so long or that he is at this moment, ruining any chance of her getting together with Arthur.

Arthur nods as he hands over the wine glass. "I didn't realise you had a girlfriend, especially not one as beautiful as Gwen."

"Gwen is beautiful," agrees Merlin although his words lack conviction and his focus is clearly on the man who is flirting with someone else at the other end of the room. Arthur follows Merlin's gaze, then looks questioningly at Gwen. She shrugs.

Merlin suddenly turns his attention back to them. "Let's dance, Gwen."

"Uh, sure." She lets Merlin lead her to the dance floor. As they dance, Gwen looks at Arthur who is still in the corner she was hiding in. He lifts his glass and smiles.

Gwen isn't sure why she feels like she's lost something.

"Look at Gwaine!" Merlin grumbles into her ear as he moves them around the dance floor. "He's flirting blatantly with Eric."

"Did you two just have sex then not talk about your relationship?"

"There's no relationship to talk about," huffs Merlin.

Gwen rolls her eyes. "If there isn't, then why are you leading me around the dance floor after Gwaine?"

"I am not!"

"We're barely dancing! We're just trailing after Gwaine and Eric."

"We're not," says Merlin, tugging her closer. "I don't care about Gwaine."

Gwen sighs, then decides that Merlin and his millionth breakup with Gwaine is none of her business. She lets Merlin drag her around the dance floor, her eyes scanning the crowd for Arthur.

"May I?" Arthur, as if he's read her mind, appears next to them.

"What?" Merlin doesn't even bother to remove his gaze from Gwaine.

"May I dance with Gwen. Just one dance."

At this point, Gwaine leaves the dance floor and Merlin's eyes follow. Gwen extricates herself from Merlin's hold and turns to Arthur. "Sure," she says as she takes his outstretched hand.

Merlin doesn't bat an eyelid and wanders off to where Gwaine is.

"So," says Arthur, so close she can feel his breath against her ear, "you and Merlin huh?"

"Mmm," she says, not wanting to betray Merlin, yet unwilling to confirm a relationship that doesn't exist.

His hand slides up her back, gently drawing her closer to him. "Pity," she hears him sigh but she isn't sure. They sway in silence for the rest of the song, his body so temptingly close to hers that it takes all her concentration not to let herself sink into him. He smells like a mix of clean linen and musk and she wants to bury her nose in his throat. She must have been single for far too long if she's already fantasizing about a stranger she barely knows.

"Gwen," Arthur says as they walk off the dance floor. His hand is still on her back, his thumb rubbing small circles against her hip. She looks up at him but he shakes his head. "It was lovely meeting you." He tilts his head towards the open bar where Merlin is slumped. "You better see to Merlin."

Her smile feels false, but she nods then turns with a sigh, hoping Merlin wouldn't have gotten too drunk.

"What's up with you and Gwaine now?" Gwen asks as she slides onto the stool next to Merlin.

"Nothing. He's a jerk of the highest order."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

Merlin grabs her arm. "No!"

"Then you should talk to him! Look, he loves you. You know that."

"He wouldn't be flirting with Eric so much if he loves me."

Gently removing the glass from his hand, Gwen sighs. "That's how Gwaine deals with hurt. If you don't go and ask him to dance right now, I'm going to talk to him."

"You wouldn't." Gwen just looks at him, until he stops trying to get his glass back. "Fine. Fine. I'm going."

Now she is alone at the bar. She orders a drink, then looks around the lavish ballroom. Merlin is with Gwaine and there's a lot of waving arms, but at least there doesn't appear to be shouting and they are standing so close, you can't fit a sheet of paper between them. She wonders if Arthur is dancing with someone else and cranes her neck to look.

"If you're looking for your boyfriend, I suggest you don't." Arthur smiles at her before ordering himself a drink.

"Oh, you again."

His smile dims. "Me again. I was just going to get a refill."

"I like open bars," she says. "Uh, not that I drink a lot, it's just that –"

His hand covers hers. "I like open bars too. It's always better when someone else picks up the tab. Unfortunately for me, it's me picking up the tab today."

He doesn't move his hand and she doesn't pull away. "It's your party?"

"Merlin didn't tell you?"

She shakes her head. "To tell you the truth, I'm kind of a last minute date for Merlin. I came for the free food and drinks."

"You're not in a relationship with Merlin?"

Over Arthur's shoulder, Gwen can see Merlin and Gwaine snogging on the dance floor. She gestures for Arthur to look. "Not anymore I think."

"Ah."

"I was supposed to make Gwaine jealous."

Arthur's lips quirk. "Well, then it wouldn't be inappropriate for me to ask you to dance again?"

She puts her hand in his. "Of course not."

This time, Arthur pulls her flush against him, his arm tight around her waist. It's like a fantasy come to life. Why someone like him is interested in her, she doesn't know but she is going to enjoy it for as long as it lasts. Placing her head on his chest, she closes her eyes, wanting to think of nothing except about how good it feels to be in his arms.

When she feels a breeze against her cheek, she opens her eyes to see that Arthur has led them to the balcony. She steps out of his arms to gape at the open sky above, dotted with stars. They are all alone now, no prying eyes, no Merlin and his drama with Gwaine.

"Come here," says Arthur, his voice low. He's still standing in the doorway of the balcony.

"Why don't you come here?" She asks, still taken by the view.

"In a while. You come here first." He extends a hand. Frowning, she take it and lets him pull her to the doorway. Arthur looks up and she follows his gaze.

She laughs as his arm slides around her waist.

"You know what they say about mistletoes," he murmurs against her ear. The feel of his warm breath and the rumble of his chest under her hand make her toes curl. She tilts her head up and licks her lips. It's enough to make Arthur groan then capture her lips.

The feel of his lips on hers, the sweep of his tongue, the gently message of his hands in her hair all send heat pooling in her. It's not enough so she opens her mouth, lifts herself up on her toes and winds her arms around his neck. He's aroused and the evidence is pressing against her. It only increases her need for him. Even if all she is going to get is a one night stand, she thinks it's worth it. But just as she makes that decision, Arthur pulls away. His face is red, his lips swollen and his eyes dark with desire.

"Merry Christmas," he rasps.

She drags a finger down his chest. "Merry Christmas. I don't suppose you feel like giving me a Christmas present?"

"What would you like?" He moves so his hips are pressed against hers and when she moves, he lets out a harsh breath.

"I was thinking something that involves a bed."

"That," he says then kisses her hard, "is completely within my capabilities."


End file.
